


Tape the Cords

by VyxenSkye



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Accidents, Based on experience, Concussions, Established Relationship, Gen, I know I'm hurting Danny again, egoflapbang, i love it though, minor appearance of OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye
Summary: Arin forgot to tape down the damn cord, and things go a little awry
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Tape the Cords

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Yeah, still not what I was wanting to write, but fun nevertheless. I hope that you all enjoy it!

There were a lot of things that Arin Hanson knew that he would never forget. He might not have the most immaculate memory, but there were things that just burned their way into your brain and never left. He held these memories close, for the most part, as they were usually good ones. 

  
The first real date that he and Suzy ever had - how nervous they'd both been, the pretty black dress she'd worn, and the amazing smile on her features after they'd kissed for the first time. 

  
The feeling when they'd started Game Grumps, of being on that couch with Jon and starting what would end up becoming one of the best things in his life. 

  
Meeting Dan for the first time, having to remind himself to breathe as the other flashed him one of the most gorgeous smiles he'd ever seen in his life. 

  
Suzy, walking down the aisle towards him looking so beyond beautiful that Arin still couldn't find the right words to describe her. 

  
The tentative but curious touch of Dan's lips against his own, and the joy when he and Suzy welcomed him into their relationship.

  
And the newest one... one that Arin so desperately wished that he could forget - the sound of his best friend and lover's skull bouncing off the concrete floor of the Grump space.

  
Later he would curse himself for not being more attentive, for not taping down the new cord that snaked across the floor immediately. He'd gotten called away, as he often did, and had completely forgotten to get back to it. It had mostly been out of the way, so it remained like that for a lot of the day, completely unnoticed. 

  
Until Dan, dancing backwards in front of Arin, laughing with him about some inconsequential thing that had just happened during their session, had caught it with his heel. There was a startled look of surprise on his features, Arin would later recall, as his momentum carried him backwards to the floor. A loud cry of _**'SHIT!'**_ left Arin's lips, but he was too late to even try catching Dan's hand, leaving him helpless but to watch as Dan fell. 

  
The crack was loud enough that Arin felt panic bloom in his chest, hot and frantic, and he darted forward to drop to his knees at Dan's side, his name already on his lips. He almost got head-butted for his trouble as Danny immediately popped upright, his hands going to the back of his head. 

  
" _Jesus_ , Danny!" Arin choked out, his own hands joining his lover's, looking for blood or anything else. "Are you alright? Son of a _bitch_ , this is my stupid fault -"

  
He was cut off as Dan made a sharp sound at him, his eyes wide as he met that chocolate gaze. "I'm fine, big cat." Dan said, despite the wince on his features as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Don't put yourself down, you know how much Suze and I hate it when you do that."

  
"Shoulda taped up the damn cord." Arin muttered, his fingers finding a pretty impressive goose egg beneath Danny's wild hair.

  
Dan's smile was small and a little pained, but there. "Like I said, I'm fine. Just going to have a hell of a headache once this settles in. Still riding a bit on adrenaline at the moment." He took Arin's hand to be pulled upright, his eyes squinted a little as he too found the knot on the back of his head. 

  
"I'll get you some ice, babe." Arin said as he guided the taller man to a chair before darting away towards the kitchen area. Dan watched this with fond affection on his features, still gingerly rubbing at his head. 

  
Arin returned a moment later, a bag of ice in his hands and worry still present on his features. He held it gently to the back of Dan's head, then winced as this earned him a soft hiss of pain. "Sorry." he mumbled, faltering a little in his efforts, uncertain. 

  
"Still not your fault, Ar." Danny replied, his tone a little exasperated, but gentle nevertheless. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch, I can get comfy and just lean backwards instead of one of us having to hold it."

  
Worry still prominent, Arin helped his lover stand and then followed him anxiously to the Grump room. Dan seemed to be tolerating this with a sort of loving exasperation, not minding that he was being fussed over. His head was surprisingly not hurting, and he felt normal for the most part, so he just let Arin do his thing, smiling as a blanket was draped over him when he was settled. 

  
"We can be done for today." Arin was saying, his fingers nervously running through his hair. "It'll be fine - I'll call Suzy, get her to come back and get us, we can always take the food home..." Suzy had left the office about 10 minutes ago to go get them all food, as she was staying with them while they recorded for a while. As such, she'd taken the car that they had all driven in this morning, leaving them alone in the Grump space with no transportation. 

  
Arin was pacing a little as he said this, reaching into his pocket, but again he was cut off by Danny, a cool, long-fingered hand wrapping gently around his wrist. "Arin." the lanky man said, his voice firm but gentle. "You and I both know that we still have at least another hour that we need to get done. Let's just get grumping - I feel fine, so if I'm feeling nasty after Suzy gets here with dinner than we can call it for the night."

  
There was a long moment of eye contact between them, and then Arin relented with a rather over-dramatic sounding sigh and an eye roll. "Fine. But you will tell me the _moment_ that you don't feel right."

  
He punctuated this with a jab of his finger towards Dan, who did his best to appear properly cowed even with the awkwardness of the ice at the back of his head. Arin headed back out to get the drinks that they'd originally been headed for, returning moments later almost at a jog, as though something might have happened to Danny while he was gone. 

  
His lover endured his fussing with a small smile, sipping at his water and chiming in while they started the recording. As Dan seemed to be behaving like himself, Arin began to relax, thinking that it had indeed been nothing more than a nasty fall. 

  
Then he reached out towards Dan, intending to take his hand silently in a manner that they'd done what seemed like hundreds of times, and Dan _flinched_. 

  
He'd never managed to scare Dan with a motion like this, at least not when they were just sitting and chatting. Concern immediately flooded through him and he stopped the capture, looking towards Dan. The other's cheeks were a little red as though he was embarrassed, and he was looking away from Arin. 

  
"What was that, Danny?" Arin asked, a slight tremble in his voice, the fear of earlier making a come back. 

  
"I didn't see you, it's nothing." his words were a whisper, but he did turn to meet Arin's gaze. 

  
Arin's frown deepened. "You've never _not_ seen me Dan, what's going on? You know as well as I do how many times I've tried to scare you on purpose doing that and not been able to." There was more silence, and a flick of Dan's gaze away from him, and then Arin's voice grew pleading. "Baby, you're scaring me."

  
Dan sighed a little. "My peripheral vision is gone." he said softly, glancing back up to meet Arin's eyes. "It's like I'm in a tunnel."

  
He was answered by an immediate curse and then Arin was vertical, calling Suzy moments later. She was thankfully almost back to the office anyway, promising to drive as quickly as possible.

  
"I'm fine Arin, really!" Dan protested, a frown on his features. "I've hit my head before, and besides, my vision does this when I get migraines, it's probably that!"

  
Arin's face was intense. "Yeah, and that's _totally_ why I'm currently keeping you vertical."

  
Having stood to protest Arin's words, Dan didn't even realize that he had been listing to the side. Arin's hands were against his biceps, holding him steady. "Oh." Dan mumbled, the pink in his cheeks intensifying a little. He hadn't even noticed, and he'd be lying if he said that didn't scare him a little bit too. 

  
"Come on, we're going to go wait for Suzy out here." Arin told him, worry making his voice a little choked as they walked, careful to keep an arm around Danny's waist just to be safe. The protesting had stopped at least, Dan falling quiet as he allowed Arin to usher him out of the recording room.

  
It was a long 5 minutes waiting for Suzy to return with the car, and she nearly sprinted inside, a little red in the face with concealed panic. Arin hadn't told her everything, only that Dan had fallen and hit his head. "Danny!" she gasped out, dashing towards him and kneeling, looking up into his eyes. 

  
There was a long moment where he looked **_through_ **her, not at her, and then he smiled. "Hey Scuze."

  
"Yeah, we're definitely going to the hospital." Arin said, pushing himself up and pulling Danny with him. The tall man allowed Arin to lead him placidly, humming absently under his breath. Arin knew he was probably squeezing Dan's hand a little too tightly as he pulled him towards the door, but...

  
"He was _fine_." he mumbled to Suzy as she came to help him get Dan settled in the backseat. "He wasn't acting odd, we even recorded for a bit."

  
Suzy made a soft sound to try and comfort her husband, pushing him to climb into the seat beside their lover to keep an eye on him. "He's going to be fine, Arin." she soothed, buckling into the driver's seat. "He's still awake, and we're getting him to where he needs to be."

  
Arin nodded, the motion a little stiff, his hand still clutching at Dan's. "Yeah..."

  
"Danny, how are you doing, sweetheart?" Suzy asked, glancing in the rear view mirror to try and assess him. 

  
She saw his curly head tilt from where he was looking out the window, indicating that he was listening, but it took a beat longer than it should have for him to respond. "Just a headache."

  
A frown moved over Suzy's lips at that, and she shot a glance towards Arin. "You said he hit his head?"

  
"Yeah. Tripped backwards over that damn cord I forgot to tape down." the man replied, chewing at his lower lip as he spoke. "He was dancing around, so he really went down hard."

  
"It's probably just a concussion." Suzy said, doing her best to smile for Arin's sake. "He didn't lose consciousness, right?" 

  
Arin shook his head, though he seemed uncertain. "I don't... think so. He popped right back up, but... there may have been a moment."

  
Suzy's smile widened a little. "It wasn't obvious, that's a good thing, baby. He's probably just a bit shaken up, he'll be just fine."

  
She got a faint hum in response, and Arin glanced over at Dan, who was just silently staring out the window with half-lidded eyes. "I've just... never seen him this absent." he said softly. "Even when he's tired, he's at least more tuned in than this. It's like he's not even hearing us."

  
"He is." Suzy reassured. "Isn't that right, Danny?"

  
She earned a slow glance and a bright smile, but even she admitted that the decidedly blank quality of Dan's eyes was more than a little unnerving. For someone that was so animated on a day-to-day basis, this was just downright _wrong_. 

  
The trip to the hospital was longer than either of them would have liked, but Dan got out of the car under his own power and seemed to be doing okay maintaining his balance. Arin still followed closer than normal, his gaze intense as he kept watch. 

  
Suzy headed to the counter, talking quietly with the woman there while Arin guided Danny to a seat. The lanky man folded into said seat with little grace, and Arin sat beside him tensely, hand still on Dan's. 

  
When Suzy finished with the receptionist, glad that Dan had added her and Arin as next of kin so she could do this for him, she sat on Dan's other side, smiling at them as she took Dan's hand too, cradling long fingers in her smaller hands. "It shouldn't be long."

  
Danny giggled a little, making them both look at him before realizing that he was staring at a TV all the way across the waiting room. Arin blinked, then had to stifle a snort when he saw that the TV was playing Dora the Explorer. He was still more than a little freaked out, but he would definitely hang onto this to tease Dan about mercilessly. 

  
He felt a little bit better as Dan's thumb began to gently pet across the back of his hand, a soft croon leaving the singer's throat. It was pretty clear that it was a completely subconscious motion, as Dan hadn't even looked at him - this made a warm smile spread across Arin's features, and he gave Danny's hand a faint squeeze in return. Even like this he was still doing his best to soothe him. 

  
As a nurse appeared and called for _'Leigh Avidan'_ Arin stood, pulling the taller man with him. Dan made a faintly confused sound, his gaze still on the TV, but after a moment he followed Arin as he refused to let go of the other's hand. Arin couldn't help but be relieved as they headed back into the ER - Suzy had made a lot of good points earlier, but he still wanted Dan to see someone. 

  
After the woman led them to a bed in the curtained off section of the larger room, Arin helped Dan clamber up onto it before settling in a chair beside it. A smile moved over her face, and she waited until Dan had gone still before speaking. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie. They told us that you hit your head, Leigh?"

  
"Danny." was the response, and Arin gave a half smile. 

  
"He goes by his middle name." he explained, reaching out to take Dan's hand once more, unsure if it was more of a comfort for Dan or himself. "And yeah, he tripped and fell backwards."

  
Lizzie echoed his smile, warmth clear on her features as she watched this interaction. "I see. May I take a look at your head, Danny?"

  
Chocolate curls bounced in a nod, and the nurse carefully examined Dan's head with gloved fingers. She hissed a little in sympathy as Dan jumped when she found the spot, gently parting his thick hair to get a look. "Yup, you've got quite the lump back here, but I don't see any blood, which is very good."

  
"That definitely sounds good." came an unfamiliar voice, and Suzy jumped a bit in her seat, surprised. "My apologies." the doctor said, smiling at them as he stepped around the curtain. "I'm Doctor Mason, pleasure to meet you. I hear we had a fall, Mr. Avidan."

  
Danny blinked at him a little slowly, then nodded a bit. "Yeah. Tripped over a cord."

  
A smile crossed the doctor's features. "Ah, I've had that experience myself, but thankfully never quite this severe. Now then, can you answer some questions for me?"

  
Arin watched with suppressed chuckles as Dan was quizzed, laughing a little when his response about the date was 'I don't even know that on a _good_ day.' Doctor Mason was all smiles and jokes in return, doing his own examination of the lump on Dan's head as well as looking at his eyes with a penlight, among other things. There was mostly no concern, and Arin was beginning to relax against Suzy's side, glad to feel that she seemed to be doing the same. There was even a giggle out of her when the doctor asked Dan to pull on his hands only to get a push, a confused look, and then a pull. 

  
"We'll get you in for a scan, Mr. Avidan, but I think that it was a just a moderate concussion. You don't seem to be having any lingering problems, pupil reactions are good, if a little slow." Doctor Mason rattled off. He passed Dan off to Elizabeth, who got Dan upright and moving, then turned to both Arin and Suzy. 

  
"He's really alright?" Arin asked, his voice still a little uncertain, though he was feeling reassured. "He said his vision was going weird, and he almost didn't recognize Suzy when she picked us up."

  
The man smiled. "Definitely shaken up, and he'll be achy for a bit, but I see no reason why he shouldn't recover just fine. Though let's try to avoid these sorts of issues in the future, hmm? Concussions can be frightening even when they're non-life threatening, but they can escalate if it's a repeat occurrence."

  
Arin nodded intently, even as Suzy squeezed at his hand in relief. "Thank you so much, Doctor Mason. Is there anything that we need to do for him?"

  
"Keep an eye on him, wake him up every two hours or so tonight and ask a few simple questions." the man replied with a small smile. "I have no doubt that he'll be fine, but it doesn't hurt to be certain. And I suspect that it'll help the two of you feel better as well."

  
Suzy smiled a little wryly. "I think I agree with that assessment." she said, a bit of humor returning to her voice. 

  
"If the two of you would like to return to the waiting room, I'll have Elizabeth escort Mr. Avidan out to you when the scan is complete." the man said, nodding to them a little before leaving the curtained area. 

  
The two of them took a moment to hug, both still a little shaky, before turning to go and wait. Arin pulled out his phone, letting everyone at the office know that there had been a bit of an accident and that he, Dan, and no doubt Suzy wouldn't be in tomorrow. He spent the rest of the short time waiting for Dan to finish with his scan fielding questions from the team, as well as reassuring all of them that no one was seriously hurt, just a bit of a fall.

  
Dan seemed a little tired and grumpy when Elizabeth brought him to them, and Suzy thanked her warmly before the three of them headed out to the car. Arin was reluctant to release Dan, though he took the driver's seat this time while Suzy sat with Dan, talking to him quietly. 

  
*******

  
"And that's what happened to the footage that we're missing." Arin finished, his fingers still moving over the controls even as he finished the story. "I didn't exactly make sure that everything was paused correctly, and the game auto-saved, so we lost a bit."

  
"You know, it's funny to hear that whole story from you." Dan added, curled up against Arin's side with his head on the other's shoulder. "I honestly don't remember a lot of it."

  
Arin glanced at him, eyes a little wide. "What, seriously? You didn't tell me that!"

  
Dan chuckled a little, shrugging a shoulder. "You didn't ask. I remember getting up from the couch, we were talking about getting soda, and then..." He huffed a bit, shaking his head. "There are bits and pieces. Sitting in the front room, Suzy's face... Dora the Explorer?"

  
The last part was confused, and Arin couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh god, yeah! There was a TV like way the hell across the waiting room, and you were giggling at it while we were waiting for the doctor!"

  
"I just remember that it was really fascinating." Danny replied, though he was laughing too. "Must have been all the colors or something."

  
Arin snorted, nearly choking on his own spit. "Yeah, the colors." he teased, and Dan's cheeks pinked a little in response, rolling his eyes at his lover's silly expression. "But for real, lovelies, Dan's fine, everything's good. Even if he did threaten to strangle me that night."

  
Dan scoffed. "Well if you hadn't kept waking me up to ask me where I was and what day it was. I was tired, man!" 

  
"But the doctor _told_ me to!" 

  
Later, after the recording was finished, the two of them just sat on the couch, cuddled together. Arin pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead, his other hand tangled in thick chocolate curls. "I love you." he murmured softly. "Don't ever do that again."

  
"Only if you promise to tape down the cords." Dan replied, tilting his head a little to get a proper kiss.

  
Arin huffed a low chuckle. "I'm going to tape down every damn cord in this office with an _**entire** _roll of duct tape." This got Dan laughing, and soon after Arin followed, feeling relieved and happy that his lover was safe in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear - I'm in no way a medical professional, this is probably not how this situation should be handled, however, this is all based off of my own experience of having a concussion. All of the symptoms that Danny had in this fic were ones that I experienced myself, and the reactions and whatnot he had were ones that my mother and father described to me after the fact. I also don't remember hitting the ground during my concussion, which is still weird almost 15 years later.


End file.
